Electromagnetic fuel injectors used in internal combustion engines are capable of effectively controlling the discharge of a precise metered quantity of fuel per unit time to the engine. Proper fuel preparation results in a homogeneous fuel/air mixture with a resulting reduction of fuel deposition on intake manifold surfaces. Such fuel deposition can lead to fuel wetting of these surfaces resulting in less than optimum emission, fuel economy and driveability performance. Any object disposed in the path of the fuel spray will cause spray reflection resulting in the surface wetting phenomena. An identified contributor to fuel spray reflection is the intersection of the spray cone, exiting the fuel injector, with the engine intake valve stem.